


Shadow

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is a frustrated boyfriend, Crazy Cat Boyfriends, Flufftober, Kittens, M/M, Magnus loves Kittens, but more secretly, so does Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Magnus is terrible for bringing home animals that need him.





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, hope you enjoy! I really like this idea (thanks Lissy! <3)
> 
> Today's Prompt: Kittens

Magnus shuffled into the apartment, his black coat wrapped tightly around him, one arm tucked underneath it. He closed the door with his free hand, glancing through the quiet house, hoping that Alec wasn't home from work yet.

He headed silently into the kitchen, going straight for a tea plate and pouring a small amount of milk on it, before uncovering the tiny black kitten from under his coat. It was smaller than it should have been, not even larger than the palm of Magnus' hand, and it had hurt to see it stumbling almost blindly around the bins Magnus had found him when he knew he could help it. The little black boy seemed to know Magnus just wanted to help too, it had quite willingly been collected up into Magnus' hand and chest, where most cats would have bolted the opposite direction.

"I should've guessed that you being silent meant you were up to something." A voice grumbled from the doorway, Alec leaning against the frame, eyebrows raised in what was only mild surprise. "Magnus, we've got too many cats already, you can't expect us to keep this one too." 

"But look at it! It's small and weak!"

"Magnus!" 

"Please Alec? Even if it's just till the cat's better?" Magnus argued, "he's not going to survive if I don't help him."

"You're not going to listen even if I say no, are you?"

Magnus didn't respond, instead pretending to smile sweetly at Alec, "You know I love you, right?"

"You're sleeping on the couch." Alec retorted with a snort of disbelief.

"That's not fair," Magnus pouted in response, but Alec just shrugged, walking off to the bedroom where he'd come from. 

Magnus sighed as he watched after Alec, his fingers carefully stroking down the back of the tiny kitten in front of him, Alec would probably come around, he had for the other 5, why should this one tiny black kitten be any different?

It was a little despondently that Magnus tried to get comfortable on the sofa that night. He'd attempted to sneak into bed with Alec, the tiny ball of black fur in hand too, not that Alec would've ever known, or let it happen if he had, but Alec had shooed him out as soon as he'd realised what Magnus was up to, and Magnus hadn't had enough time to pick up the kitten before he left the room, so it was now asleep by Magnus' pillow.

He didn't sleep amazingly, getting up before Alec, which didn't happen often, so Magnus crept back to the bedroom, his thoughts on having a morning make up session before they both had to actually start moving, but instead he couldn't help his lips turning up into a soft smile when he saw what had kept Alec in bed.

Alec was playing with the kitten, letting it chase his long fingers around the bed as it tried to jump on him, Alec letting it catch him every few attempts. It took several minutes for Alec to look up, a guilty look plastered on his face when he noticed Magnus watching him.

"He's called Shadow."


End file.
